


GTHB 1/25 - Sleepy Confession

by Blanketempress



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: FLUFF AND CUDDLING AND LOVE CONFESSIONS, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanketempress/pseuds/Blanketempress
Summary: Daze n Rick on a bed CUD-DLING





	GTHB 1/25 - Sleepy Confession

The day is gone, half of the night too. You should be long gone. But his presence is so grounding, you couldn’t help but want to have more. A little more. Just a little more each time you meet, until it’s too much.

You know you should regret it, you should be running. Instead you just lie there, limbs tangled, you count heartbeats and deep breathes, feeling every little detail, trying to carve them into your memory. The weight of his arm around you, the warmth of his skin.

Ricardo, Rick. Charge. Enemy ? Friend ? Lover. You close your eyes and sigh, trying to bury that one last word but it keeps surfacing, like an air bubble stubbornly reaching up from under the tides, popping up in the open no matter how deep you sunk with it.

Pretending that he only sees a shadow, a ghost from a distant past makes it all so much easier. Knowing that it won’t last makes it all bearable. Because it hurts to think that none of this is meant for you, that none of this will last. Pain you can understand, you can handle it.

He must have feel you tense, and there’s a hand in your hair, and there’s a kiss on your forehead. It used to feel like sharp stabs, like wounds reopening. If it stings, if it hurts, then it’s alright. You relax again, pretending that you were never meant to have this. Rick and his sweet words, warm smiles, soothing words. His secrets and too many scars, that he tries to hide. Just like you do. Maybe it’s alright, if you both hide and lie and stay silent. Maybe it’s for the best.

You open your eyes and turn a bit to look at him, not as picture perfect up close as he usually feels. There’s some greying hair, a broken nose, faint scars, worried lines amongst the laughing ones. There’s a shadow of smile still on his lips and you can’t help but kiss it. Softly. Just because you can. He cracks an eye open and the smile spreads, the arm around you presses you closer.

“What are you thinking about, pretty ?” His voice is hoarse, sleepy as if you woke him up.

There’s a kiss on your cheek, a weight in your guts. You keep looking at him through half closed lids, wondering why you keep this going. Why you keep going back to him. You could say that you don’t know the answer. That would be lying to yourself.

You kiss him, to shut him up, to make him close his eyes.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Breathing stops. He tenses just a bit, eyes wide open now, lips parted in a smile.

“Oh ?”

Breathing resumes, he holds you tighter. You bury your face in his neck, feeling strangely calm, almost wistful. There’s no heat, no shame, no embarrassment, though you always thought you’d want to crawl in hole and vanish if that kind of cheesy nonsense ever escaped you. Except it’s not a nonsense, it’s just a cold, bare truth. It’s not delightful, it’s not happy it’s just a matter of fact. And it stings.

Someone obviously does not share that point of view. You give him a look, almost annoyed by how he beams, how he holds his tongue and just hums along.

“You’re such a smug bastard.” you grumble.

“Am I ?”

Another kiss, another tight embrace.

“You should sleep.” You try to sound grumpy but you can’t. It feels like you just jumped off a cliff and you don’t know yet if there’s water or rocks down there.

There is no answer, none of his usual witty words. For a while there’s just this thoughtful look, warm gaze, too soft. You know what’s coming but you don’t try to stop him.

“I love you, Daze.”

You wish you could say you didn’t hold your breath before you sigh.

Rocks or water, it’s a gamble. But he jumped too, of course he did.

“Idiot.”


End file.
